


never

by shinhwavee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinhwavee/pseuds/shinhwavee
Summary: Kyungsoo could never hate Chanyeol
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 22
Kudos: 30





	never

_Knock. Knock._  
  
Kyungsoo sat upright on the edge of the bed, and his fingers started shaking as he gulped down the saliva that built up from him being startled.  
  
“C-Come in!” He called out in an unusually high-pitched tone, and he cleared his throat as he heard the doorknob being twisted. He felt like he couldn’t blink, even when his eyes were hurting from lack of moisture. He only stared at the door and watched as it opened. 

“Sorry about the time,” Came a deep voice. “I got caught up at work.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t respond. His eyes were now fixated on the tall figure coming in, and his tongue slowly slid out to lick at his dry lips.

“It’s o-okay,” His voice croaked. He cleared his throat again. “I di-didn’t even notice.”

A low chuckle resonated in the other’s throat, and he took his hat off to reveal a wild bush of dark curly hair. He was tall, Kyungsoo repeated in his head. Tall, and his shoulders were wide and broad. His back was handsome, and Kyungsoo balled his hands into tiny fists. He was suddenly nervous, and he wasn’t sure if he could do this anymore. It’s different this time, but he couldn’t determine how or why.

Just then, the other man turned around to look at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo gasped softly, and he could feel his cheeks flush bright red. The man looking back at him was much more handsome than Kyungsoo could imagine, and his heart started to thump against his chest. The man smiled, and Kyungsoo could see that one little dimple against his cheek. _Oh god, that stupidly cute dimple._

The other’s ears were long, almost pointy, and they always reminded Kyungsoo of the movie The Lord of the Rings, and images of the elves and Orlando Bloom flashed behind his eyes. He shook his head to disregard it, but it must have seemed like he was just avoiding conversation. 

“Hey,” The other said with a large smile. “It’s nice to see you.”

Kyungsoo nodded his head and looked down, heart thumping harder and faster than before, and his little fists grew tighter. His whole body soon started to tremble, but he wasn’t sure if it was fear, anxiety, or the wave of butterflies flapping their wings inside his stomach. The longer he stared at the man- no, _Chanyeol,_ as they were not strangers- the more he could feel his body go on overdrive with emotions.

“You okay?” Chanyeol placed his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, resulting in a small yelp. Chanyeol chuckled and furrowed his brows slightly. “You look scared, everything okay?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes soon locked on Chanyeol’s, and for that brief moment, he felt like everything was going to be alright. He opened his mouth to speak, but not before bringing his hand to his lips to clear his throat.

“Y-Yes, I’m okay.” He nodded. “Thank you.”

Chanyeol was the one who was quiet this time, but it wasn’t because he had nothing to say, it was simply because Kyungsoo took everything, from breath to voice. He could feel the tips of his ears burn along with his cheeks, but he couldn’t help it. It was just something that happened naturally whenever he was with Kyungsoo. _Kinda like a chemical reaction,_ he once mentioned. _It goes boom! And before you know it, you’re in the shits._

It was Chanyeol’s turn to clear his throat now, and he brought his hand back to scratch his head before he rubbed his hands on his pants and bravely sat beside Kyungsoo on the edge of the bed. He exhaled loudly and looked everywhere else but at the boy next to him. Quite frankly, it made Kyungsoo even more nervous, but he knew he wouldn’t have much more time, so before he let his thoughts consume away at him, he boldly took hold of Chanyeol’s shoulders to push him down on the bed. 

A loud _oomf_ parted Chanyeol’s lips as he bounced on the stiff mattress below him, and he watched with wide eyes as Kyungsoo straddled his hips. Kyungsoo reached for the ends of his shirt and pulled it over his head before tossing it aside, leaving Chanyeol to gawk at the sight of his bare torso. His nipples were small and pink, and his chest looked plump and full as if he had been working out, and Chanyeol couldn’t help but reach out and rub his thumbs over them. Kyungsoo’s body trembled in response, and he released a soft moan before reaching for Chanyeol’s tie. He slowly slid it off and placed it over his bare shoulders as his fingers quickly fiddled with the buttons on Chanyeol’s shirt. 

Every opening revealed more and more of Chanyeol’s refined and toned chest, and it was Kyungsoo now who couldn’t look away. His small hands slowly ran up along Chanyeol’s chest until they reached the strands of hair behind Chanyeol’s neck. He made sure to curl his fingers, and it gave Chanyeol chills. 

“You’re so handsome,” Kyungsoo whispered, his tongue returning on his dry lips. “It’s unbelievable.”

Chanyeol’s large hands roamed along Kyungsoo’s sides, fingers curling around Kyungsoo’s hips before he softly bit down on his lower lip. The sight pleased Kyungsoo to no end, but there laid a small feeling of uncertainty in the pit of his stomach, and he looked away from the other to distract himself before grinding down against the growing bulge in Chanyeol’s pants. 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol moaned, his hips pushing up in response as his hands now travelled down the bottom of Kyungsoo’s back. “Do it again.”

Kyungsoo could do nothing else but oblige, this time he circled his ass over Chanyeol’s hips in such a slow manner that it nearly made Chanyeol whine in defeat. It was undoubtedly very enjoyable for Kyungsoo, but god forbid he ever let Chanyeol know it. He was always the calm and collected one, the one who was hard to read, the one who had to be _in control._

And it was because he had to be in control that he took the tie which laid loosely around Chanyeol’s neck. He watched as the other looked at him curiously, and he gave a small smile before wrapping it tightly over Chanyeol’s eyes. 

“Hey-”

“ _Shh_ ,” Kyungsoo whispered. “ _You’ll like it better this way_.”

Chanyeol wanted to be open-minded, he wanted to try new things for the sake of excitement and orgasm, but the more he stayed with his vision shrouded in black, the faster his heart raced. 

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, smiled widely as he took Chanyeol’s hands and placed them on his chest. He squeezed them, eliciting a small moan from his own lips as he slowly began to grind once more over Chanyeol’s bulge.

“Your hands are so _big_ ,” He whispered. “And your fingers are so long and thick...”

There were chills, _many_ chills. Chanyeol blindly let his hands feel around Kyungsoo’s chest and squeezed. Kyungsoo whimpered softly before asking for more, and Chanyeol soon gave in to the darkness. He even played with Kyungsoo’s perky nipples, trapping them between digits before he rubbed and twisted them. 

“ _Oh god…_ ” 

Kyungsoo stopped himself. He didn’t need Chanyeol knowing how good it felt to be groped like this, or how amazing it felt to have his calloused fingers rubbing his soft, sensitive nipples. He needed to snap out of it and get back in control. He was on top, and he wanted to stay on top.

“ _You’re so big_ ,” Kyungsoo whispered as he slowly began to bounce his ass over Chanyeol’s clothed cock. “How is it gonna fit? It’s too thick...”

Chanyeol moaned, the dirty talk always got to him, but he knew this was a test of endurance and pride, and Park Chanyeol was never one to fail. He trailed his hands down Kyungsoo’s sides until they rested on each cheek of that perfectly rounded ass. He squeezed and kneaded, eliciting delighted grunts and moans from Kyungsoo that would soon turn into soft pleas for more. 

“ _Oh, daddy..._ ”

Although being blindfolded bothered him, Chanyeol would be a liar if he said he wasn’t enjoying himself. This little game of push and pull between the two was much more exciting now that he couldn’t see, and it was because he was left to imagine. Imagination has always been the most dangerous thing man could conjure, and right now Chanyeol was living on the edge.

“ _It’s just getting bigger...oh daddy...oh god…_ ”

Chanyeol couldn’t take this much longer. He ripped the tie from over his eyes and looked at a very surprised Kyungsoo. 

“I don’t care if it’ll kill me, I want- I _need_ to see you.” 

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to protest, but Chanyeol sat up and brought him closer, noses bumping against one another before he felt Chanyeol lock their lips together. 

“ _Mn_ ... _no…_ ” Kyungsoo mumbled between kisses, his hands over Chanyeol’s chest as he tried to push him away. “ _Mm…_ ”

As soon as there was a small gap, Chanyeol slid his tongue into Kyungsoo’s mouth, moaning at what seemed to taste like cigarettes and cheap alcohol. He tilted his head and ran his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair, tugging gently to elicit another groan from the smaller male, and when he felt Kyungsoo’s tongue gently press against his own, he took it upon himself to suck on it. He could feel Kyungsoo’s cock grow in size against his stomach, and it gave Chanyeol much pleasure to know this was just as enjoyable for Kyungsoo as it was for him.

“ _Mm…_ ”

But satisfaction was short-lived as Kyungsoo pulled back and shook his head, and it left Chanyeol moaning in argument as he felt Kyungsoo push him away.

“No…” Kyungsoo softly pants, his lips swollen and red. “No kissing. I don’t like it.”

“That’s not what it felt like just now.” Chanyeol grinned. “You seemed to have enjoyed it very much.”

“But I-”

“ _Shh_.”

Kyungsoo was losing control- which made him nervous- and he looked away as he felt Chanyeol pull him close again. Chanyeol’s lips traveled along his jaw and neck, and Kyungsoo moaned softly, tilting his head back so Chanyeol could have more of him. 

“ _Mm…_ ” Chanyeol moaned softly, his teeth now nipping at Kyungsoo’s adam’s apple. “I thought you said no kissing.”

“Sh-Shut up,” Kyungsoo gasped as he took a handful of Chanyeol’s hair and tugged. “M-More please...”

Chanyeol gladly gave in, his cock firmly pressing against Kyungsoo’s ass while he nipped and sucked at Kyungsoo’s neck and shoulders. Soft moans vibrated against his lips, and it made Chanyeol smile. He loved being able to please Kyungsoo. 

“ _Oh, daddy_ … _it feels so good…_ ”

Chanyeol's hands made their way down towards Kyungsoo's clothed ass and slithered beneath the waistband. His fingers spread apart so he could cup the entirety of Kyungsoo's thick cheeks and squeezed as hard as he could. Kyungsoo’s body trembled against him and a lewd moan parted his lips. 

"D-Daddy, wait…" He panted softly. "Let me take it all off…"

Chanyeol's ears perked and he slowly laid back as he watched Kyungsoo get off a little too eagerly. He looked shy and ashamed, yet he knew exactly what to do and how to do it. He ran his hands over his bare torso, fingers gently taking hold of his own nipples to give them a squeeze and released a loud moan, making sure Chanyeol saw that it pleased him very much since he couldn’t the first time. He then brought his hands down his sides and pulled his jeans down, revealing his hips and the black lace thong that seemed almost too tight wrapped around his cock. 

"Oh god…" Chanyeol whispered.

Kyungsoo swayed his hips slowly as he hooked his thumbs under the strands of his thong and pulled on them before letting them go, a loud smack echoing off the walls as he whimpered. 

"Daddy does it look okay?" He asked innocently. _God, he's so fucking shameless_. "Do you like it?" 

"Come here," Chanyeol said in a low tone. "Daddy wants to show you something."

Kyungsoo smiled and climbed back on the bed, his knees on the outer sides of Chanyeol's legs as he slowly crawled up. Chanyeol made sure to stop him once he reached his waist, and Kyungsoo’s lips curled into a small smile as he looked at Chanyeol with faux innocence.

"What do you wanna show me, daddy?" He asked.

"Pull my pants down, baby." Chanyeol smiled. "I have a surprise for you."

"I love surprises." Kyungsoo smiled, his fingers quickly unbuttoning Chanyeol's pants before pulling down on the zipper.

Chanyeol moved Kyungsoo just a bit so he could pull his pants down, and as he did, he felt the cool air brush over his hard cock, and Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as his cheeks burned into a bright shade of red. 

“ _O-Oh daddy…_ ”

Chanyeol’s cock was hard and red, and it pulsated with each second that went by. 

Kyungsoo started to tug back and forth, his fingers gradually squeezing the base as he watched droplets of precum ooze out from the slit. His gaze was dark, and he slowly licked his lips as he watched those droplets roll over his fingers. 

“D-Daddy, can I…” Kyungsoo whispered before he gulped down the saliva that had pooled in his mouth. “Can I have some…?” 

Chanyeol ran his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair and nodded, a small smile on the edge of his lips as he pulled his lower lip in between his teeth. Kyungsoo smiled a little too eagerly and leaned forward. His tongue swept the top of Chanyeol’s cock, eliciting a hum from both, and he looked up at Chanyeol, who’s lower lip had completely disappeared. 

“Do you like it when I do that, daddy?” Kyungsoo asked before swiping his tongue slowly across the tip. “You can tell me, daddy, I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

 _Fuck_.

“I love it,” Chanyeol whispered. “God, I love it so much.”

Kyungsoo felt a small shiver run down his spine. He enjoyed knowing he was the reason why Chanyeol felt good, and it excited him. 

“Daddy, I’m gonna put it in my mouth now.” He said softly before licking his coated fingers. 

Chanyeol nodded and shifted himself so that he was on his elbows, and he bit down on his lower lip to prepare himself for the god awful noises he knew he was going to make. Kyungsoo smiled and slowly opened his mouth, making sure to look at Chanyeol as he pushed his cock through his lips. It was so hot and dirty, Chanyeol thought, the way Kyungsoo’s lips stretched to fit his girth. But God did it feel _good_. 

_“Mm…”_

Chanyeol brought his tongue out over his lips, almost as if to mimic the way Kyungsoo’s lips were wet and swollen with each bob of his head, and proceeded to gently roll his hips upward. Kyungsoo placed his hands on Chanyeol’s waist, silently begging him to stop, but Chanyeol was stronger and needier, and he made sure to continue. 

“You like being a little whore, don’t you?” Chanyeol whispered. “You like having cock so much you just stick it anywhere.”

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows and bobbed his head faster before sucking on just the tip while his hand wrapped around the member. He stroked softly, making sure to give a squeeze in between as he vigorously sucked on the tip. He pulled back, thin strings of saliva connecting his lower lip with Chanyeol’s wet cock, and smiled.   
  
"You like it too, don’t you, daddy?” Kyungsoo hummed. “You’re just as much of a whore as I am...how could you just stick your cock inside my mouth when I’m so _dirty_?”  
  
Instead of answering, Chanyeol reached down to take a handful of Kyungsoo's hair and forced him to take his cock back into his mouth. Kyungsoo whimpered and tried to pull back in reluctance, but the façade didn't last long and he let his jaw lax as he went with the flow.

"God…" Chanyeol hissed under his breath. "Just like that…"

Kyungsoo lapped his tongue over and around the tip with a low hum, his eyes fixed on Chanyeol’s expressions before he bobbed his head over and over again with ease. Chanyeol curled his fingers and tugged lightly with each swift movement, giving small encouragement under his breath as he slowly lost his mind. 

No matter how many times they did this, it always felt like the first time. 

“Daddy…” Kyungsoo soon let go of Chanyeol’s cock with a small pop, lips wet, red, and swollen. “P-Please…”

“Please what?” Chanyeol smiled. 

“I…” Kyungsoo shifted to sit on his knees, his cock evidently hard as it poked through the front of his thong. “I...want it…”

“Where?”

“Daddy don’t make me say it…” Kyungsoo whined. His hole begging for it at this point. 

“You’re gonna have to tell me what you want,” Chanyeol shrugged. “Otherwise I can’t give it to you.”

Kyungsoo whined, but he was determined to make Chanyeol crumble. He shifted his position so that his back was facing Chanyeol, and then got on all fours. Chanyeol shook his head slowly at this, and opened his mouth to speak, but Kyungsoo seemed to take the words away once more as he let his torso fall and curved his back so that his ass was high and in perfect view for only Chanyeol’s eyes to see. Kyungsoo reached back to slowly pull the string over his throbbing rim and circled his finger around it in a taunting manner before slipping it inside him. He moaned lewdly and turned his head so that he was resting on his cheek before licking his lips.

“P-Put it in, daddy…” He whimpered. “Don’t you want to stick your big, fat cock inside me?” He moved his finger a little faster. “Don’t you want to fuck your little whore, daddy?”

Chanyeol pulled himself out from under Kyungsoo in that moment and got up from the bed. Kyungsoo was almost disappointed before Chanyeol suddenly pulled his hips so that Kyungsoo was near the edge of the bed while he stood there, admiring the way Kyungsoo’s ass was perfectly rounded and landed a hard spank against it. 

Kyungsoo let out a soft yelp, and Chanyeol chuckled before giving another hard spank. Truthfully, he could do that all night just to see Kyungsoo’s ass jiggle, but perhaps he’d set that aside for another time. For now, he pulled Kyungsoo’s hand away and replaced it with his own. His hands splayed on each cheek, giving a hard squeeze just moments before landing more spanks. Kyungsoo whimpered, but knew better than to protest. Good things come to good boys who wait, Chanyeol once said, and Kyungsoo kept it lodged in his head as if it were the most valuable lesson on earth. 

Chanyeol’s thumb circled Kyungsoo’s rim and gently pushed- but never fully entered- inside. It made Kyungsoo’s quiver and he moaned softly. Chanyeol found great pleasure in seeing this, as it only proved his point even more (that yes, Kyungsoo is indeed a slut, no matter how hard he tried to convince Chanyeol otherwise). This went on for just a bit longer, and soon Chanyeol pulled his hand back. Kyungsoo whined and reached back to try and put Chanyeol’s hand back where it was, but the latter wouldn’t allow any such thing. He swatted Kyungsoo away and eventually took hold of Kyungsoo’s hips and brought him closer. 

“ _D-Daddy_ …”

“ _Shh_ … _I promise you’ll feel good_.”

“ _Ahh!_ ”

Kyungsoo’s back arched into a perfect bow while Chanyeol had forced his cock deep inside his aching heat. The penetration was sudden and it burned, but it was all worth it. Kyungsoo’s face was buried in the sheets, and his ass was high enough for Chanyeol to take hold of as he mercilessly pounded into it.

“ _Ch-Chanyeol...ngh..._ ”

As if it were some sort of trance, Chanyeol reached forward, and his fingers tangled themselves into Kyungsoo’s hair. He tugged as hard as he could, bringing the other up from the bed to hold in place. There was a mirror perched in front of them on top of the dresser, and as Kyungsoo moaned and yelled from all the pain and pleasure, he stared at himself. 

There was no doubt the view was exotic, but what turned Kyungsoo on the most was Chanyeol’s expression, and the way he thrusts and rolls his hips. There was just something about the way Chanyeol’s brows furrowed and the way he bit his lip that brought Kyungsoo endless satisfaction, and the more he stared, the more he wanted it to never end.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, had his sight focused on the way his cock forced Kyungsoo’s hole to stretch beyond measure. It must hurt, he thought, but the way Kyungsoo moaned and yelled convinced him otherwise. 

“ _Fuck…_ ” Chanyeol whispered, this time kneading Kyungsoo’s sore flesh. “ _You’re so fucking tight…_ ”

Kyungsoo pants and drools over himself, his lips wet and swollen before he slipped one hand down to twirl his fingers over his nipples. He cried out in absolute bliss and made sure to tug at them before slithering his hand down to his neglected cock. He was careful to not stroke too fast or too slow, and he whispered incoherent thoughts as he stared at his own clouded gaze in the mirror. 

“ _Chanyeol..!_ ”

Chanyeol tugged harder at Kyungsoo’s hair, forcing the other to arch his back further until he was sure he’d break. Moans became whimpers, and broken breaths became soft pleas for more. The two continued on like this until Kyungsoo felt the pit of his stomach coil. 

“ _I...Chanyeol, I…_ ”

The other knew what to expect, but he just wasn’t ready for it yet. The more he thought about this ending, the faster he went. Kyungsoo’s pants grew harder and his whimpers louder as his hand tugged faster at his weeping cock. He stared at himself in the mirror, watching as he let himself succumb to such sultry and dirty desires. 

_Whore_ , he’d call himself. _Filthy, dirty whore._

But oh god how good it felt. How good it was to have Chanyeol’s girth tearing away at his tight hole, and to be the one to make him feel this way. _Oh god!_

“ _I can’t...Chanyeol…_ ”

There was no warning this time, no longer were words possible as Kyungsoo moaned in a high pitched tone, hand quickly pumping out every last drop of come that shot out of his cock. He breathed out harshly, drool running down his chin and dropping onto the bed while he stared into the mirror. His face was flushed and his gaze was clouded in a mist of sin. Lips were parted and swollen- _so very swollen and red_ \- and his come dripped out of him ever so slowly before his eyes trailed to Chanyeol who was looking right back at him, thrusts on momentarily pause, and he smiled as best he could. 

“ _Th-Thank you, daddy…_ ” Kyungsoo whispered. 

“Oh baby…” Chanyeol whispered. “We’re not done yet.”

Kyungsoo’s brows furrowed as he whined softly. He felt Chanyeol pull back just slightly before his hair was released and his body was suddenly turned so that he was laying on his back. He parted his legs as he watched Chanyeol climb over him, and in seconds, their lips were pressed onto one another. Kyungsoo moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol before tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He felt Chanyeol’s tongue poke out against his lips, and he opened his mouth all too eagerly. 

Their tongues danced and massaged one another while Chanyeol’s cock pressed against Kyungsoo’s hip. It was still hard, Kyungsoo noted, and with a small whimper he pulled his head back and looked down.

“Y-You can put it inside, Daddy.” He whispered. “I-I’m ready.”

Chanyeol smiled just slightly before he fixed himself and pressed his tip against Kyungsoo’s abused rim. He looked at the other as if needing affirmation that this was right, and Kyungsoo nodded as he bit his lip. Chanyeol pushed inside slowly, eliciting a long and sultry moan from the man beneath him, and he smiled before beginning to thrust once more. 

“ _O-Oh god!_ ” Kyungsoo whimpered. “ _It’s so deep!_ ”

This only encouraged Chanyeol to thrust harder and faster, the sound of his balls loudly slapping against Kyungsoo’s thighs as he buried his face into the other’s neck. Kyungsoo’s nails dug into Chanyeol’s shoulders, and he dragged them along his back, earning a gruntled moan from Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo smiled as if winning a small victory. 

“ _D-Don’t…_ ” Chanyeol whispered against Kyungsoo’s ear.

But his pleas were ignored, and Kyungsoo continued to drag his hands along Chanyeol’s back, leaving dark red marks along the expanse of hard and toned muscle. Chanyeol moaned once more and fastened his pace, leaving Kyungsoo to whimper and bite down on his lip.

“ _Oh Daddy...oh god…_ ”

Kyungsoo hooked his legs around Chanyeol’s waist and moaned as he tried to pull him closer. Sweat mingled with flesh, and lips blindly rubbed against one another as he cried Chanyeol’s name softly between breathless cries for more. He felt his body engulf in heat and lust and his back arched off the bed as he slowly lost control over himself. 

Chanyeol was quick to take Kyungsoo’s pink nipples into his mouth. Kyungsoo screamed loudly and tangled his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair as his body burned, and Chanyeol pulled back only to let his tongue lap over the sensitive nubs. He enjoyed driving Kyungsoo crazy, and hearing only his name escape those precious, plump lips gave Chanyeol endless satisfaction. 

“ _Chanyeol…!_ ”

Chanyeol buried his face in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck to stifle his moans, but to no avail. The more he thrusts, the more he could feel his insides burn, and he was sure he’d come at any second. It was almost as if Kyungsoo could also feel it, and as he wrapped his arms tightly around Chanyeol’s neck and pulled him close. 

" _Come inside me…_ ” Kyungsoo whispered. “ _Please, Daddy...I’ve been so good…_ ”

Chanyeol grunted in response as he bucked his hips, his nerves and body now overly sensitive. His abdomen was growing immensely hot yet numb at the same time, and he moaned into Kyungsoo’s neck before finally crying out the other’s name as thick ropes of come shot out of him and into the pulsating heat devouring him. 

The two stayed like that, panting hard to try to catch their breath, before Chanyeol slowly pulled out and groaned as he threw himself beside Kyungsoo. He stared at the ceiling as he ran his fingers through his sweat clad hair and slowly sat himself up. He looked over at Kyungsoo, who had his eyes closed and his legs still open. Chanyeol peeked in between them to see come slowly oozing out onto the bed and slowly stood up.

Kyungsoo looked at him that time and tried to reach out for him, but failed. Chanyeol slid his arms through his shirt and began to button it up before turning to look at Kyungsoo once more.

“Why do you always leave in such a hurry?” Kyungsoo asked softly. “Can’t you stay a bit longer?”

“I have another client to meet up with,” Chanyeol tied his tie back over his shoulders. “Says I should dress up as a reckless teen, so I need to go change.”

Kyungsoo stayed quiet before sitting up. He watched Chanyeol pull his pants on and then reached out for his wrist. 

“What’s up?” Chanyeol asked. “I need to get my pants.”

“It isn’t just another client, is it?” Kyungsoo said softly. “It’s Jongin.”

Chanyeol froze for just a few seconds before clearing his throat and releasing Kyungsoo’s grip on him.

“I don’t know why you’d think that,” He shook his head. “Jongin’s your husband, I wouldn’t dare-”

“I’ve seen the bite marks you leave him,” Kyungsoo suddenly said. “You never bite me like that.”

“Kyungsoo, I already said-”

“Why do you stay with him longer? Is it because he’s tighter? Does he make you feel better?” 

“It isn’t like that.”

“Then why?” Kyungsoo stood up with a wobble. “Why do you treat him better than me?”

Chanyeol stayed silent and looked down, his eyes finding anything to get distracted by. He reached for his pants and slid them on, almost buckling his belt before he heard Kyungsoo again. 

“I want another hour.”

“Kyungsoo, I told you I have another-”

“I’ll give you more, I swear!” Kyungsoo’s eyes soon became glossy with built up tears. “I-I...just tell me how much he’s paying you and I’ll double it!"

Silence filled the air, but Chanyeol shook his head and continued to get dressed. He sat down and reached for his shoes and socks, but was stopped by Kyungsoo as he got on his knees in front of him

“P-Please…” Kyungsoo whispered. “Don’t go to him…stay with _me_...”

“I can’t,” Chanyeol sighed. “And you-”

“He uses you!” Kyungsoo suddenly burst out. Chanyeol watched as Kyungsoo struggled to stand. “Do you know why he calls you!? Cause he knows you’re so head over heels for him, and he thinks it’s a joke!”

Chanyeol slid his shoes on and got up, making his way past Kyungsoo before reaching for his keys and the envelope on the bedside counter. 

“He doesn’t love you, Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo continued. “He never-!”

“You think you’re any better?!” Chanyeol snapped. “You knew how I’ve felt about him for years! I trusted you, and you _still_ married him! You honestly think that makes you better? Are you fucking insane?”

“Chanyeol-”

“And now you want me to stay? With _you_?!”

Kyungsoo’s lower lip trembled and his tears slowly began to fall as he watched Chanyeol approach him and look down at him with the most hateful glare he’s ever seen. 

“I will _never_ fucking choose you.” Chanyeol seethed. “Even if you were the last man on earth, I would never pick you, and you know why? It’s because you’re a fucking whore.”

“Ch-Chan-”

“Do you know why I come when you call?” Chanyeol pushed Kyungsoo onto the bed. “It’s because I like to use you. You open your legs on command, like a bitch in heat. Did you honestly think there was any emotion in this? Did you think I would just sweep you off your feet and take you away from here?”

Kyungsoo hiccupped softly and stared at Chanyeol as he scoffed and shook his head. 

“I fucking _hate_ you, Do Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol spat. “And I will _never_ forgive you for taking the life I wanted with Jongin.”

With that, Chanyeol left, the door slamming loudly behind him. Kyungsoo curled into the blankets and hid his face in his hands as he began to sob loudly. It always ended like this, yet he couldn’t stop himself from calling. He could never bring himself to stay away from the man he once loved, no matter how many times it ended badly. 

“Chanyeol…” He whimpered, arms wrapping themselves around him for the warmth he so long craved and wanted from Chanyeol.

But he knew he'd never have it, no matter how much he tried. Chanyeol hated him, and Kyungsoo had no one to blame but himself. This solitude inside him would only continue to grow, and he would go on without ever experiencing the happiness he wanted. He fucked up, and there was nothing he could do to fix that, but he could never blame Chanyeol or hate him.  
  
Never.

_**-fin.** _


End file.
